The Mansion
by Kirahana Yuki
Summary: IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di Mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh. / [Multi-Chap] /Minna, mohon reviewnya!
1. Chapter 1: Fushigi no Mansion

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 1***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton** **Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA X IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur campur, banyak typo di mana-mana, dan ada pergantian POV…**

**Summary: IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh.**

**Yuki: Halo semua…Maaf jika fic Yuki kali ini sedikit gaje karena idenya tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Daripada kebuang, Yuki tulis aja jadi cerita…^V^ Mohon reviewnya..:D**

Di sebuah perumahan lama, berdiri sebuah mansion yang megah. Mansion itu bernama Hanazowa Mansion. Gedung itu dihuni oleh keluarga yang kaya raya. Keluarga itu mempunyai 2 anak laki-laki. Beberapa tahun kemudian, keluarga itu pindah ke kota lain yang disebabkan oleh anak sulung mereka yang telah menikah. Berita yang tersebar setelah keluarga itu pindah adalah bahwa mansion itu sudah tidak dihuni oleh siapa-siapa tetapi kenyataannya bukan seperti itu.

Anak bungsu keluarga itu bernama IO. Ia bersikeras bahwa ia tidak mau pindah dari mansion itu karena sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menemukan pasangan hidupnya. IO menginap di sebuah kamar rahasia yang terletak jauh di dalam mansion. Kamar itu dilindungi oleh berbagai perangkap yang dapat melenyapkan nyawa orang.

Sudah banyak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang mencoba untuk mencari ruangan itu namun, tak ada yang berhasil. Perangkap itu dibuat oleh IO untuk menentukan siapa yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Cara IO menetukan adalah jika seorang perempuan dapat masuk ke kamar rahasianya dengan selamat, ia adalah pasangan hidup IO.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Datanglah seorang gadis yang baru pindah ke kota. Ia berjalan sepanjang trotoar sambil mencari sebuah mansion yang telah dibelinya.

"Inikah Mansion yang harganya murah banget itu?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai pink pucat dengan rambut bagian depan dikepang rapi. Dibawanya 2 tas besar yang berisi barang-barangnya. Karena sudah membeli mansion itu, tentu ia mempunyai kunci untuk membuka gerbangnya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar...Ini benar-benar Hanazowa Mansion," Ucapnya sambil mengamati megahnya mansion itu. Segera dibukanya gerbang mansion itu dan memasukinya. Ia berjalan di jalan setapak menuju pintu utama mansion sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Tibalah IA di depan tangga pintu utama. Ia menaiki tangga lalu membuka pintu utama.

Saat hendak memasuki pintu utama mansion itu, ia dihentikan oleh gadis bersurai hijau tosca bernama Miku.

"Ah! Kamu pasti IA kan? Gadis yang baru pindah ke mansion ini?" Sapa Miku yang menarik perhatian gadis baru itu.

"Iya…Aneh ya…mansion semegah ini dijual dengan harga yang sangat murah padahal perabotannya masih lengkap semua." Ucap IA bingung.

"Kau belum tau tentang rumor itu?!" Tanya Miku dengan nada terkejut.

"Belum, emangnya rumor apa sih?" Tanya IA penasaran.

"Itu…Mmmm…Semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di sini sudah tewas akibat mencari ruangan rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam mansion ini." Ucap Miku mengecilkan suaranya.

IA yang berkepribadian teguh tidak takut dengan rumor itu malah menjawab dengan percaya diri,"Ga mungkinlah…Masak sih semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di sini mati? Aku ga percaya…."

"Yah, tanya aja penduduk yang lain kalau ga percaya," Ucap Miku sambil berjalan keluar dari gerbang mansion.

Tak lama setelah Miku keluar, datanglah lagi kembaran perempuan dan laki-laki yang keduanya berambut kuning. Mereka pun menaiki tangga menghampiri IA yang hendak masuk ke mansion. Mendengar derap kaki mereka, IA berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Halo! Kau pasti IA, gadis yang baru pindah kemari…," Sapa Rin dan Len.

"Iya. Aku mau bertanya kepada kalian berdua…Apakah rumor tentang mansion ini benar?" Tanya IA untuk memastikan.

"Oooo…rumor ka…kalau gadis yang pernah tinggal di sini te…te…tewas semua itu? Iya, itu betul…menakutkan sekali ya…pa…padahal di mansion ini ti…ti…tidak ada yang menghuni," Jawab Rin dan Len ketakutan. "Ok, jaa!" Teriak Rin dan Len yang langsung lari keluar dari gerbang mansion.

IA yang masih tidak percaya mengambil tas bawaannya lalu masuk ke mansion itu. Ditaruh tasnya di sebuah meja pendek dekat tangga. Ia mengamati gedung itu dari atas hingga bawah. Dilihatnya tirai-tirai berwarna ungu tua bergantungan di sebuah jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan taman, perabotan yang mewah, tembok yang dilapisi wallpaper yang _elegant _dan berbau _vintage_, dan lampu gantung hias yang indah berwarna _bronze._

Menaiki tangga menuju lorong yang gelap, IA menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi jalannya. Dicarinya kamar tidur utama yang akan menjadi kamar tidurnya seorang diri. Setelah menemukan kamarnya, berjalanlah IA masuk ke kamar tidur utama yang terletak di sebelah foto besar. Foto itu menunjukkan keluarga yang dulu menghuni mansion itu.

"Jadi, inilah keluarga yang mempunyai mansion ini...," Ucap IA.

"Hmm…Jadi kesepian nih di mansion ini. Ga ada orang sih," Keluh IA. Ia menaruh barang-barangnya di sebuah peti berwarna putih yang berada di depan kasur king size-nya itu. IA mengamati kamarnya..

"Kamar ini masih dalam kondisi baik meskipun sudah lama tidak dirawat ya...," Pujinya . Kamar itu dilengkapi dengan sofa besar, TV, meja belajar, lemari besar, dan kamar mandi khusus kamar itu. Karena capek dalam perjalanan, berbaringlah IA di atas kasur king size nya...

"Hmm…aku tidur di sini dulu aja…," Ucap IA lelah.

Saat IA sedang tidur, IO yang merasa bosan keluar dari ruang rahasianya. Perangkap di sepanjang lorong menuju kamar itu tidak diaktifkan oleh IO karena ia mau keluar.

"Siapa lagi yang pindah ke mansion ini?" Tanya IO dalam hati.

"Tidak takutkah mereka akan rumor mansion yang 'kosong' ini…," Ucap IO…

"Sebaiknya aku makan dulu…Kira-kira apa yang tersedia di dalam kulkas?" Tanya IO lagi.

Karena terlalu lapar, IO tidak memperhatikan kalau kulkas itu sudah terisi dengan makanan bawaan IA…

Diambilnya snack kesukaan IA lalu kembali ke ruangan rahasianya lagi dan perangkap pun diaktifkan lagi...

Di dalam kamar rahasianya, IO duduk di sofa single nya yang berada di depan meja besar.

"Kalau orang yang baru pindah itu seorang perempuan, akan kuberitahu dia tentang kamar ini melalui surat...," Ucap IO sambil memakan snack favorite IA. IO segera mengambil kertas dan bolpen untuk menulis surat yang telah direncanakannya.

"Aku akan meletakkannya di samping bantal perempuan itu saat dia tidur nanti malam." Ucapnya lagi.

**SKIP TIME**

IA kini telah bangun dari tidur siangnya…karena lapar, berangkatlah IA menuju kulkas di dapur.

"Ahh…Lapar banget nih..Dari tadi ga makan siang," Ucap IA sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. IA memasak sup miso dan juga sushi kesukaannya. Setelah makan, IA pergi ke kulkas sekali lagi. Ia ingin makan snack kesukaannya (sudah diambil sama IO). Menyadari bahwa snack nya tidak ada di kulkas, IA mencurigai sesuatu…

"Pintu depan sudah dikunci, pagar juga sudah dikunci, jendela emang dari dulu terkunci…Siapa yang mengambil snack ku?" Tanya IA dengan curiga.

"Jangan-jangan…mansion ini tidak kosong. Mungkin ada orang yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat," Pikir IA dengan serius.

"Tapi aku tetap ga takut. Ngapain takut sama orang? Hantu juga tidak ada…," Ucap IA dengan percaya diri.

"Ya sudahlah…mau gimana lagi…paling orang itu cuma numpang nginap…," Ucapnya sekali lagi.

**KEMBALI KE KAMAR UTAMA…**

IA yang masih bingung dan curiga tentang kejadian tadi tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu…

"O iya…Kan mansion ini adalah rumahku sekarang..Masa aku ga tau ruangan-ruangan di mansion ini?" Ucap IA yang barusan masuk ke kamar. Karena menyadari, IA segera keluar dari kamar dan hendak menuruni tangga.

"Kira-kira perpustakaannya di mana ya?" Tanya IA kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu kan alasanku mengapa aku pindah ke sini…karena ada banyak buku yang berguna bagi sekolahku." Ujarnya lagi.

**IA POV**

Aku dengar di perpustakaan mansion ini ada banyak buku-buku lama yang penting jadi, aku harus temukan perpus itu…

Di kota tempat aku dilahirkan, hanya ada 2 perpustakaan umum. Karena itu aku pindah ke kota ini untuk melanjutkan SMA di sekolah yang terletak dekat mansion ini. Karena mansion ini sudah ada perpus jadi, aku tak usah sibuk keluar lagi…

**NORMAL POV**

Saat berjalan, akhirnya IA menemukan perpus itu di lorong yang panjang dan gelap. Segera dibuka tirai ungu yang menghalangi sinar matahari masuk. IA memasuki perpus itu dan mengaguminya…

"Ternyata benar juga ya…banyak banget bukunya! Bagus untuk belajar…," Ucap IA mengagumi.

"Tapi, harusnya ada satu orang lagi di mansion ini agar IA ga kesepian…Perpus ini juga terlalu besar untuk satu orang sendirian..," Keluhnya lagi.

IA menemukan sofa merah yang besar dengan karpet bermotif menyelimuti lantai. Sebelahnya terdapat rak buku yang dipenuhi buku-buku. Terdapat buku fisika, biologi, dongeng, puisi, sejarah, dll. Diambilnya secara acak salah satu buku di rak…

"Album foto? Mungkin album foto keluarga yang mempunyai mansion ini…" Ujarnya sambil membalikkan halaman album itu.

"Wah! Dulu mansion ini jauh lebih mewah padahal sekarang aja sudah mewah…" Puji IA sambil membalikkan halaman lagi.

"Inikah anak-anaknya? Ternyata anak bungsunya bernama IO…Ini foto waktu dia lahir :D…Lucu banget!" Ujarnya sambil meneliti gambar itu.

"Ternyata umurnya ga jauh beda denganku lho…Aku 16 tahun dan dia 18…" Ucapnya lagi.

"Ya sudah…Aku selesai melihat-lihat di perpus ini…Ke tempat selanjutnya!" Ucap IA meninggalkan ruangan. IA kelihatan seperti gadis yang santai dan tidak pernah mendengar rumor mansion itu…

(Yuki: Rumornya dicuekin nih…)

IA berjalan lebih dalam ke lorong dan menemukan ruangan lain…

"Ini kan ruangan galeri...tempat foto-foto dipajang," Ucap IA memasuki ruangan itu.

"Banyak fotonya tapi, IA males lihat nih..." Ujarnya sambil membalikkan kepala. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya…

"Ini fotonya IO kan…Ternyata dia cukup ganteng ya…*blushing*…" Puji IA…

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan sih..aneh-aneh aja...Dia kan sudah pindah dari mansion ini…," Ucapnya lagi…

* * *

Yuki: Ok! Fic yang gaje ini akan bersambung di Chapter selanjutnya...XD

Minna, mohon reviewnya! ^V^


	2. Chapter 2: Tomodachi

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 2***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA x IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, banyak typo di mana-mana… **

**Summary: ****IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh****.**

IA langsung meninggalkan ruangan galeri itu yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar matahari dari jendela. Berjalan keluar lorong yang panjang lalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hmm…Seandainya aku punya teman untuk menemaniku di mansion yang kosong ini," Ucap IA dengan posisi berbaring di kasur king size nya.

Dalam sekejap, IA mendapatkan sebuah ide, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengundang Miku, Rin, dan Len? Iya, bagus sekali ide itu!" Ucapnya dengan nada gembira.

Ia merapikan bajunya yang kusut dan menata rambutnya lalu segera keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga.

"Baiklah, sekarang ke rumah Miku dulu…Kalau ga salah, aku melihatnya pergi ke arah sini," Gumamnya sambil berjalan ke gerbang mansion. Dibukanya gerbang itu dan langsung memulai pencarian rumah Miku.

IA mangambil arah jalan yang Miku ambil saat pergi dari mansion tadi pagi. Ia mengikuti jalan satu arah itu sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, meneliti jika melihat rumah Miku. Tidak banyak rumah yang dibangun di perumahan itu karena rumor mansion yang tersebar.

"Karena tidak banyak rumah jadi lebih gampang menemukan rumah Miku…," Pikirnya sambil terus berjalan hingga menemui rumah yang berukuran sedang. Rumah itu berwarna hijau tosca, sama dengan warna rambut Miku. IA langsung menebak kalau ini adalah rumah Miku dan pergi menuju gerbang rumah hijau itu.

"Permisi…Apakah ini rumah keluarga Hatsune?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh pemilik rumah.

"Iya, kenapa datang ke sini?" Jawab seorang pemuda bersurai hijau tosca, membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Emm…Kau siapa?" Tanya IA yang melihat pemuda itu karena kemiripannya dengan Miku.

Pemuda bersurai hijau tosca itu pun menjawab, "Aku Hatsune Mikuo, kakak dari Hatsune Miku…,"

"Ooooo…Dugaanku betul. Kalian benar-benar mirip!" Ucap IA, memasuki gerbang.

"Ada urusan dengan Miku ya? Kupanggil dulu…MIKU, ADA TEMANMU YANG INGIN MENEMUIMU!" Teriak Mikuo dengan suara lantangnya.

"Siapa yang datang? Temenku yang mana?" Sahut Miku dari belakang pintu rumah menuju ke gerbang.

"Oh, IA! Ngapain ke sini? Mau mengaku kalau rumor itu benar atau apa?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Bukan begitu…Aku belum melihat kejadian mengerikan apa-apa di mansion. Aku mau mengajakmu menginap di mansion selama dua hari, mau?" Tanya IA sambil berharap di hatinya agar Miku mau menerima ajakannya itu.

"Kayaknya tidak apa-apa…Karena kamu sampai sekarang masih utuh dan masih hidup," Jawabnya, menyetujui ajakan IA.

"Emangnya orang tinggal ga sampai sehari di mansion bisa tewas?" Tanya IA penasaran.

"Sudah berkali-kali terjadi seperti itu, IA…Kau saja yang masih hidup sampai sore begini…," Ucapnya sambil menepuk punggung IA.

"Kau sangat beruntung lho…," Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum ke arah IA.

"Benarkah? Aku ga tau kalau orang bisa secepat itu tewas di mansion…Aku masih tidak percaya dengan rumor itu."

"Yah, mungkin rumor itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi di tahun ini…," Ucap Miku yang sudah tidak begitu mempercayai rumor mansion tua itu karena keadaan IA yang baik-baik saja.

"Ok! Berarti Miku mau menginap ya? Jangan lupa bawa barang-barangmu, Miku…," Ucap IA, mengingatkan Miku. Karena diingatkan oleh IA, Miku masuk ke rumahnya sebentar lalu keluar dengan membawa tas ransel berwarna hijau.

"Ok, kita ke rumah Rin dan Len dulu, yuk!" Ajak IA, mengambil tangan Miku lalu meninggalkan rumah Hatsune.

"Selamat menikmati ya, Miku!" Teriak Mikuo dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Miku dan IA.

Setelah agak lama, IA pun menyadar, "Miku, kamu tau di mana rumah Kagamine?" Tanya IA yang menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menghadap ke Miku.

"Kenapa ga tanya dari tadi? Aku pikir kamu sudah tau di mana rumah mereka…Itu rumah mereka yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon," Jawab Miku, menunjuk ke arah rumah itu.

Rumah Kagamine berwarna kuning dengan atap berwarna coklat tua disertai dengan jendela bertirai putih. Rumah itu teletak di tengah taman yang dipenuhi dengan warna bunga-bunga dan pohon. Miku berjalan di depan IA, memimpin perjalanan ke rumah Kagamine.

"Rumahnya rapi dan imut sekali!" Puji IA, memandang rumah itu.

"Memang begitu…Ayo, kita tanya mereka…," Ajak Miku sambil menoleh ke arah IA.

"OK…RIN, LEN, APA KALIAN DI RUMAH?" Teriak IA, menunggu kedatangan si kembar.

**TAP, TAP, TAP…**

"Ah! Itu pasti suara derap kaki Rin dan Len…," Sahut Miku tidak sabar.

"Halo, Miku, IA! Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Rin sambil membukakan pagar untuk mereka.

"Rin, Len, mau nginap di rumahku selama 2 hari ga? Sleepover untuk kita berempat…," Tanya IA, mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil menunggu jawaban Rin dan Len.

Si kembar pun merasa ragu akan ajakan IA dikarenakan rumor yang menakutkan tentang mansion itu. Melihat keraguan Rin dan Len, Miku memecahkan suasana hening itu, "Rin, Len, kayaknya rumor tidak benar…IA aja sampai sekarang masih utuh dan hidup…,"

"Eh! Emangnya aku zombie apa? Kalau aku ga hidup, gimana bisa ke sini?" Ucap IA kepada Miku.

"Iya…ya…Aku tau IA masih hidup kok…," Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

Ucapan Miku itu membuat keraguan Rin dan Len menghilang dan mereka pun mendapat keputusan, "Baiklah, kami mau menginap di rumah IA…," Jawab Len, mewakili jawaban mereka berdua.

"Len, kita harus menyiapkan barang-barang yang mau dibawa dulu…," Peringat Rin sambil mendorong Len masuk ke rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin dan Len keluar dengan membawa tas mereka masing-masing.

"SIP! Ayo kita ke rumah IA!" Ajak Rin sambil mengangkat tangannya yang dikepal itu.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Sesampai di mansion, IA membuka tirai-tirai jendela untuk menerangi ruangan agar teman-temannya tidak merasa begitu takut dengan kegelapan yang membuat mansion terlihat lebih seram.

"Ternyata mansion ini tidak terlalu menakutkan jika ada cahaya yang menerangi ya…," Ucap Miku, merasa nyaman.

"Iya, betul juga…," Sahut Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Minna, naik lewat tangga ini…," Ajak IA, menunjuk tangga di sebelahnya.

Miku, Rin, dan Len mengikuti perintah IA dan menaiki tangga. IA memempin jalan menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh ketiga kawannya. IA mendahului kawannya memasuki kamar lalu mengeluarkan empat_ futon_ dari lemari coklat.

"Wah! Futonnya lucu banget!" Sahut Rin dan Miku bersamaan, mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke _futon_ yang diletakkan di atas lantai oleh IA.

"Cuma _futon_ aja begitu reaksi kalian…," Ucap Len mengamati Rin dan Miku.

"Kamar IA besar ya… Cukup untuk 20 _futon_ kalau diperkirakan…," Ucap Rin, mengamati betapa luasnya kamar IA.

"Rin mulai lagi dengan matematika nya…," Ucap Len dengan tangan bersila.

"Minna, kita semua akan tidur di _futon-futon_ ini…Kalian bebas pilih futon dengan warna yang kalian sukai," Ucap IA, memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Aku pilih kuning! Aku pilih hijau! Aku pilih jingga!" Sahut Len, Miku, dan Rin secara berurutan.

"Yang tersisa hanya futon berwarna pink muda…Kebetulan sekali dengan warna rambutku," Ucap IA.

**.**

**.**

~"Sleepover kita di mansion dimulai dari sekarang!" Sahut Miku, IA, Rin, dan Len bersamaan~

.

.

* * *

Yuki: Minna, gimana chapter 2 nya? Bagus? Jelek?

Mohon reviewnya! X3

Dan kalau suka, jangan lupa fave ya...#plakk

Kalau ga suka, ga usah di fave...tapi, arigatou sudah membaca XD!


	3. Chapter 3: Kakurenbō

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 3***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA x IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, banyak typo di mana-mana, ada pergantian POV…**

**Summary:****IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh.**

Hari semakin sore, sleepover yang telah dinantikan oleh IA pun dimulai. Miku, Rin, Len, dan IA sedang berbincang-bincang tentang…entah apa topiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mansion ini bagus untuk main petak umpet lho…," Ucap Miku.

"Tapi, rumornya gimana?" Tanya Rin dan Len dengan nada khawatir.

"Kan kita sudah menyepakati kalau rumor itu sudah tiada lagi…," Jawab Miku, bersiap-siap untuk bermain.

"Ya sudahlah…Kami ikut!" Sahut Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Ok! Karena Miku yang minta untuk main petak umpet, Miku yang hitung sampai 100 ya…," Ucap IA sambil membukakan pintu kamar dan segera keluar.

"OK! MULAI HITUNG…**1, 2, 3, 4,…**"

Saat Miku berhitung, IA, Rin, dan Len berpencar untuk mencari tempat persembunyian...

**IA POV**

Mau sembunyi di mana ya? Di ruangan galeri? Perpustakaan?

Cuma dua ruangan itu saja yang kutahu…Hmm…Di mana ya?

O iya! Kan di perpustakaan banyak buku dan perabotan…Siapa tau kalau sembunyi di sana, ga ada yang tau.

**RIN POV**

Hmm…kemegahan mansion ini bisa menjadi manfaat bagiku. Kan Miku harus cari mengelilingi mansion yang sangat besar ini…pasti kesulitan jika aku sembunyi di tempat yang cukup dalam…

**LEN POV**

Kayaknya kalau aku sembunyi di tempat yang gelap itu bagus…Miku akan sulit melihatku di kegelapan, apalagi jika aku bersembunyi di tempat yang banyak barang.

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah memikirkan tempat persembunyian yang tepat, IA berjalan menuju lorong yang menuju ke perpustakaan. Memasuki perpustakaan, IA mengamati perpustakaan dengan baik, mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus.

"Sofa itu! Sofa itu dikelilingi dengan rak yang dipenuhi oleh buku…Itu akan jadi tempat persembunyianku," Ucap IA di benaknya sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang dipilihnya itu. Ia langsung mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu membungkukkan badannya di antara sofa dan rak buku.

Sementara itu, Rin yang menentukan agar tempat persembunyiannya harus jauh di dalam mansion, berlari jauh ke dalam mansion. Ia menemukan sebuah kamar yang dulunya merupakan kamar pelayan di mansion itu. Segera dimasuki kamar itu lalu ia bersembunyi di dalam lemari baju yang ukurannya cukup besar untuknya.

"**70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76,….."**

Mendengar hitungan Miku yang semakin lama semakin mendekati angka seratus, Len segera memasuki sebuah ruangan multimedia. Ruangan itu begitu gelap dan terdapat banyak barang elektronik seperti laptop, LCD, dan lain-lain. Dengan cepat, Len memasuki sebuah kardus yang sangat besar dan segera mencari posisi yang tepat.

"**95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100!" **Teriak Miku, saat mengucapkan angka 100, ia menambah volume suaranya sebagai tanda bahwa ia selesai berhitung.

"Ok! Aku akan menemukan kalian semua….," Teriak Miku agar keiga temannya dapat mendengar suaranya.

**MIKU POV**

Kira-kira mereka di mana ya? Aku cari Len dulu ah…Rin kan pandai bersembunyi sedangkan IA, dia yang tinggal di mansion ini….pasti dia mengenal semua ruangan yang ada di mansion ini.

Hmm…Coba ruangan ini…

Ini gudang. Ga mungkin Rin atau Len bersembunyi di sini. Rin kan takut kegelapan sedangkan Len ga suka ruangan berantakan dan berdebu…Tapi, mungkin IA ada di sini! IA adalah gadis yang berani. Bisa aja dia bersembunyi di sini.

**NORMAL POV**

Miku pun memasuki ruangan itu dan memeriksa perabotannya tetapi, tidak ada seorangpun yang bersembunyi di sana.

"Bukan di sini…Kalau begitu, coba aku mencari ke ruangan yang lebih dalam," Pikirnya sambil menutupi pintu gudang.

Dalam beberapa saat, Miku menyadari dirinya yang berjalan di tengah kegelapan lorong. Lorong itu menuju ke sebuah perpustakaan yang besar sekali.

"Siapa yang bersembunyi di ruangan ini ya? Aku akan menemukanmu!" Ucap Miku dengan suaranya yang keras.

IA yang bersembunyi di antara sofa dan rak pun mendengar suara Miku. Ia langsung menggigit bibirnya, berharap agar Miku tidak menemukannya. Tiba-tiba…._duk!_ Suara buku yang jatuh karena tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh sikut IA. Miku langsung menoleh dan berjalan mendekati sofa…

"Ketemu IA!" Teriak Miku lalu menarik tangan IA agar IA dapat berdiri.

"Bagus, Miku! Sekarang tinggal cari Rin dan Len…," Ucap IA.

"Cari Len dulu aja…dia lebih gampang ditemukan..," Sahut Miku sambil berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, diikuti oleh IA.

"Kira-kira di mana ya? IA, di mansion ini ada ruangan yang cukup bersih dan gelap?" Tanya Miku, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada beberapa…Di lorong sebelah kanan situ...kira-kira ada 3 ruangan," Jawab IA menunjuk ke arah lorong.

Miku dan IA segera berjalan dan memeriksa ruangan pertama yaitu kamar pelayan. Miku meneliti ruangan itu dan berkata, "Siapa yang bersembunyi di sini ya?" Tanyanya sambil memeriksa ruangan.

Rin mendengar suara Miku tetapi, ia hanya duduk diam. Miku sudah memeriksa semua tempat yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian tetapi, tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa lemari yang berada tepat di belakangnya merupakan tempat persembunyian Rin. Tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun, Miku segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Whew! Untung saja…," Pikir Rin dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Karena ragu jika ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di kedua ruangan lainnya, Miku memilih untuk keluar dari lorong itu menuju ke ruangan yang berdekatan dengan dapur mansion.

"Ini adalah ruangan multimedia…," Ucap IA, menatapi ruangan gelap itu.

"Mari kita masuk…," Ucap Miku, memasuki ruangan itu selangkah demi selangkah.

Memasuki ruangan, Miku mencari ke bawah meja, belakang tirai jendela tetapi tidak menemukan Rin atau Len. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunyahan yang berasal dari kardus besar. Miku mencondongkan badannya di atas kardus dan melihat Len yang sedang makan pisang.

"Len! Bersembunyi kok malah makan sih…kan bisa ketahuan…" Sahut Miku.

"Cepat keluar dari situ, Len…Kita masih harus mencari Rin," Perintah IA yang segera keluar dari ruangan multimedia. Mendengar perintah IA, Len segera keluar untuk membantu Miku mencari Rin.

"Kayaknya aku melihat Rin ke ruangan itu…," Ucap Len, menunjuk kamar pelayan yang tadi telah diperiksa Miku.

"Masa sih? Tadi aku sudah memeriksa ruangan itu lho…," Ucap Miku, bingung.

"Coba cari lagi…Rin itu pandai bersembunyi…," Ucap Len.

Ternyata tanpa memasuki kamar pelayan, Rin dengan sendirinya keluar dari ruangan itu. IA, Miku, dan Len pun kaget melihat Rin…

"Rin?! Kenapa keluar?" Tanya mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Habis lama banget sih…Jadi tambah gelap, aku takut," Gumam Rin, mengambil tangan Len dan menggenggamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin…Sekarang ada aku…," Ucap Len sambil memeluk adiknya yang ketakutan itu.

"OK! Permainan petak umpet selesai! Akhirnya…lama juga mainnya," Sahut Miku, memecah suasana diam di antara mereka.

Matahari tidak lagi menyinari mansion dan malam hari pun tiba. Mereka semua berkumpul di kamar IA sambil menghabiskan waktu dengan menyamil, mendengarkan music, dan bercerita.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, IO yang terganggu dengan keramaian yang tercipta oleh IA dan kawan-kawannya, berkata, "Mansion ini sekarang jadi ramai ya…Pasti gadis itu mengundang teman-temannya karena merasa kesepian…,"

IO mengejapkan matanya untuk sementara lalu mendapatkan ide baru, "Aku mengganti ide suratku itu…sekarang aku punya ide baru untuk memancing gadis itu kemari. Ini pasti seru…."

Di kamar IA, mereka berempat sangat menikmati sleepover itu.

"Ternyata rumor itu memang ga ada ya…," Ucap Rin, tersenyum kepada Len, Miku, dan IA.

"Iya, sudah terbukti! ...Emm…aku sedikit haus nih. Kalian mau minum ga?" Tanya Len.

"Iya..ya…aku juga haus," Ucap Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

"Minna, di bawah sudah tersedia aneka macam minuman…Kalian boleh meminumnya," Ucap IA, mempersilahkan temannya untuk ke bawah.

Miku, Rin, dan Len sangat senang mendengar itu, langsung menuju ke bawah. Masing-masing mengambil minuman favorite-nya. Miku mengambil ocha hangat, Rin mengambil orange juice, dan Len mengambil banana juice. Saat meletakkan gelas masing-masing di atas meja, perhatian mereka bertiga tertuju ke lorong yang gelap.

Di lorong, muncul sebuah bayangan gelap yang semakin lama semakin menghilang di antara kegelapan.

"Apa itu? Ayo, kita ikuti…," Ajak Miku.

"Baiklah…," Jawab Rin dan Len, mengikuti Miku ke lorong.

Tiba-tiba….

"OWW! SAKIT! SIAPA YANG MENAHAN TANGANKU?!" Teriak Rin.

"HEY! SIAPA ITU? AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT APA-APA!" Teriak Miku.

"SAKIT! SIAPA YANG MENDORONGKU?!" Teriak Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yuki: Arigatou sudah membaca! X3 Gimana fictnya bagus? jelek?

Mohon reviewnya! XD


	4. Chapter 4: Inaku natta

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 4***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA X IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, banyak typo di mana-mana, ada pergantian POV**

**Summary: ****IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh.**

Sementara itu, IA yang telah lama menunggu ketiga temannya pun tertidur dengan buku di pangkuannya, tidak menyadari bahwa temannya tidak kembali…

**.**

**.**

**RUANGAN IO..**

**.**

"Ide baruku baru saja dimulai! Tak lama lagi, gadis itu akan mencari ketiga temannya…Aku harus memberinya teka teki agar lebih seru…," Batin IO yang sedang duduk di sofa merah kesukaannya.

"Aku akan mengirim teka teki itu dalam sebuah surat…,"

Setelah memutuskan rencananya, IO pun mulai menulis dua teka teki. Satu teka teki untuk menemukan Miku dan yang satunya untuk menemukan Rin dan Len. Ditaruhnya kedua teka teki itu secara terpisah dalam amplop yang berbeda. Dengan diam tetapi cepat, IO meletakkan satu amplop di kotak surat di depan Mansion lalu kembali ke dalam ruangannya lagi.

"Hanya satu teka teki dulu…yang satunya kusimpan sampai ia menemukan salah satu temannya melalui teka teki yang kuberikan," Ujar IO, puas dengan rencananya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**TEMPAT MIKU DISEMBUNYIKAN…**

**.**

"Rin, Len, kalian di mana?" Batin Miku sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan ruangan.

"Meskipun ruangan ini gelap, sepetinya mereka memang tidak ada…Mungkin kita terpisah saat kejadian tadi. Siapa orang yang mengurungku di sini? Sepertinya seorang laki-laki karena saat memegang tanganku, pegangannya kuat sekali," Batinnya lagi dengan penuh penasaran.

"DAN KENAPA MULUTKU DIPLESTER?! Tidak bisa minta tolong deh…Satu-satunya harapan adalah IA," Batinnya dengan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**TEMPAT RIN DAN LEN DISEMBUNYIKAN…**

**.**

"Len…Len…kau di mana? Aku takut…di sini gelap sekali," Ujar Rin dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dipenuhi dengan air mata. Tidak mendengar jawaban Len, Rin pun tertunduk dan mulai menangis.

"A..Aku tidak boleh menangis! Pasti Len ada di sekitar sini…aku yakin!" Ucap Rin dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari Len.

"Ruangan ini gelap sekali…Tapi, aku pasti bisa menemukan Len. Mungkin dia tertidur di lantai…," Batin Rin yang masih meraba-raba lantai. Tiba-tiba, Rin merasakan sesuatu di lantai. Dengan cepat, Rin memegangnya dan mencoba meraba-raba barang itu.

"Ini PISANG!" Teriaknya dengan penuh gembira, mengetahui bahwa Len ada bersamanya. Ia meraba lantai lebih jauh lagi dan menemukan Len yang sedang berbaring.

"Len! Bangun, Len! Kita terkunci di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan ini tidak mempunyai jendela sehingga sinar bulan tidak bisa menyinari kamar ini…," Ujarnya lagi sambil mencoba membangunkan Len.

Mendengar suara Rin yang ketakutan, Len terbangun dan langsung duduk, memeluk adiknya yang berada di depannya.

"Rin, kita aman di sini..IA pasti menemukan kita," Ucap Len yang mencoba untuk menghibur Rin.

"Aku yakin yang tadi mengunci kita adalah seorang laki-laki!" Sahut Rin dengan yakin.

"Aku juga yakin seperti itu…Aku melihat bayangannya sekilas. Ia bertubuh tinggi dan rambutnya pun seperti laki-laki," Jawab Len dengan yakin.

**.**

**.**

**KEESOKAN HARI…**

**.**

"Wah…Aku ketiduran sampai jam segini…Sudah jam 9 nih…," Ujar IA, melihat jam dinding sambil menguap.

Setelah melihat jam, IA menoleh ke arah futon teman-temannya, "Mereka pasti sudah bangun dan sarapan di bawah," Batin IA sembari membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga, IA melihat ke meja makan. Ketiga temannya tidak berada di sana.

"Mungkin mereka sudah selesai makan dan pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan di taman…,"

Ia pergi keluar dari mansion dan mengelilingi taman yang berada di sekeliling mansion. Miku, Rin, dan Len juga tidak ada di sana. IA langsung pergi keluar dari mansion dan menuju ke rumah Miku.

"Mikuo! Miku ada di sini?" Teriak IA, memanggil Mikuo keluar.

"Miku? Bukannya dia berada di rumahmu?" Jawab Mikuo dengan heran.

"Iya tapi, aku ketiduran sampai jam 9 dan mereka bertiga sudah bangun…futon mereka pun sudah dirapikan…," Jawab IA.

"Hah? Aku baru tau kalau Miku merapikan futonnya pagi-pagi…Biasanya harus disuruh dulu…dan kalau disuruh, belum tentu ia mau merapikannya. Kalau Rin dan Len, mereka memang rapi sejak kecil. Tidak perlu disuruh, mereka pasti merapikan futon masing-masing," Jawab Mikuo lagi, tak menyangka adiknya bisa serajin itu.

"Aneh sekali…Arigatou untuk informasinya Mikuo!" Sahut IA, meninggalkan rumah Miku dan kembali ke Mansion.

Saat kembali ke mansion, IA langsung menuju ke perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan, suasananya sangat diam, ruangannya juga luas. Itulah tempat yang bagus untuk berpikir atau merenung. Itulah sebabnya IA menuju perpustakaan, ia mau berpikir mengapa ketiga temannya bisa menghilang.

Memasuki perpustakaan, IA duduk di sofa kecil yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja. Ia pun mulai berpikir…

**.**

**.**

**IA POV**

Miku tidak pernah merapikan tempat tidurnya tidak seperti Rin dan Len. Lalu siapa yang merapikannya? Tidak mungkin Rin dan Len…Mereka tidak mungkin melakukannya untuk Miku. Dan kalau diingat-ingat, kemarin futon mereka juga rupanya sama dengan pagi ini. Tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali. Saat menunggu mereka kemarin, aku ketiduran karena menunggu sudah satu jam masih belum kembali…

Jangan-jangan…Mereka menghilang kemarin malam?! Iya pasti begitu…Mereka tidak mungkin minum selama satu jam. Jadi, mereka benar-benar menghilang!

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

Keluar dari perpustakaan, IA mengambil keputusan untuk mencari ketiga temannya di dalam mansion. Dari semua lorong yang IA pernah masuki, ia tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun. Di mansion, suasananya hening sekali. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara derap kaki IA sendiri. Ia mencari ke ruangan multimedia, kamar pelayan, dapur, dan ruangan galeri. Semua ruangan itu kosong, tidak ada tanda keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa mereka semua hilang? Dan hilangnya juga tidak ada tanda- apapun seperti salah satu barang yang jatuh. Semuanya kelihatan sama saja. Tidak ada perubahan apapun di mansion ini," Ucap IA dengan susah payah mencari ketiga temannya. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan ketiga temannya kemarin malam, IA langsung menuju meja makan. Di atas meja makan terdapat tiga gelas kosong.

"Ini pasti gelas yang dipakai Miku, Rin, dan Len kemarin…Berarti mereka menghilang setelah meletakkan gelas mereka di atas meja," Batin IA yang kini telah mengetahui awal kejadian hilangnya ketiga temannya. Ia pun menuju kamarnya dan merenung sebentar di atas kasurnya.

"Seandainya ada sesuatu yang bisa memberiku petunjuk di mana mereka berada…," Keluh IA, merasa kesepian tanpa teman-temannya. IA yang merasa kesepian, berbaring di atas kasurnya. Ia berguling ke kiri dan kanan dengan bosan sambil memikirkan keadaan temannya. Tengah berguling, IA merasa remukan kertas di bawah badannya.

Dengan cepat, IA kembali ke posisi duduk dan mengambil kertas yang didudukinya. Kertas itu merupakan amplop putih. Karena penasaran, IA pun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Di kertas itu tertulis…

**.**

**.**

_Ketiga orang yang berharga bagimu telah tiada_

_Mereka tidak hilang tetapi hanya tersembunyi_

_Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui_

_Ikuti petunjuk yang kau dapat dan kau akan menemukan mereka_

_~XX~_

**.**

**.**

"Ini surat dari siapa? XX? Aku tidak menegenal orang bernama XX…," Ujar IA yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Setidaknya aku tau kalau Miku, Rin, dan Len hanya disembunyikan…TUNGGU! Disembunyikan oleh…ORANG INI, XX!" Ujarnya lagi dengan muka terkejut karena mengetahui siapa yang menyembunyikan Miku, Rin, dan Len.

**.**

**.**

_Yang diketahui IA sekarang adalah asal mula hilangnya ketiga temannya dan siapa yang menyembunyikan_ _mereka_…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yuki: Minna, gomen update nya lama banget...banyak ide teracak-acak di otak Yuki sekarang...

Arigatou sudah membaca dan mohon review nya! X3


	5. Chapter 5: Fushigi no Tegami

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 5***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA X IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: cerita gaje, alur campur, typo di mana-mana, pergantian POV**

**Summary: ****IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh.**

Sepanjang hari, yang dilakukan gadis bersurai _pink_ pucat hanyalah memandangi surat misterius yang ditemukan di atas ranjangnya itu dengan serius, bermaksud untuk memahami isi surat itu.

"_Ikuti petunjuk yang kau dapat dan kau akan menemukan mereka_…," Batin IA, memikirkan kata-kata tersebut dengan rasa ingin mencari tau.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya untuk menemukan petunjuk itu?" Tanya IA kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun meletakkan kembali surat yang ia baca lalu berjalan 4 langkah ke kiri dan 4 langkah ke kanan. Ya…Itulah kebiasaan IA saat sedang berpikir.

Setelah lama berjalan ke sana kemari, IA pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan galeri. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah bingkai-bingkai yang misterius di ruang galeri.

"Mungkinkah petunjuk itu terlukis di sebuah lukisan? Mungkin tidak dilukiskan tetapi hanya ada saja dalam lukisan itu dalam bentuk gambar…," Ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati lorong gelap yang menuju ruang galeri. Sesampai di ruang galeri, IA melihat dengan sekilas lukisan-lukisan di sekitar ruangan. Melihat banyaknya jumlah lukisan di galeri itu, IA tau bahwa akan memerlukan banyak waktu untuk mengamati semua lukisan di sekitarnya.

Untuk memulai pengamatannya, ia menghampiri lukisan pertama. Di lukisan itu, terlukis seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ yang mengenakan gaun biru _victorian style_. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang berada di pekarangan mansion ini karena rupa pekarangan yang sama hingga sekarang.

"Hanya seorang gadis cantik dengan bunga-bunga di belakangnya…Tidak menunjukkan satu petunjuk pun," Ujar IA yang segera menghampiri lukisan kedua.

Pada lukisan kedua ini, terdapat 2 orang laki-laki sedang bermain bersama di halaman belakang mansion. Salah satu laki-laki itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan IA dan yang satunya memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Wah…ini warna rambut pasti dapat dari okaa-san nya yang berada di lukisan pertama. Warna rambut okaa-san mereka _pink_ lalu kedua anaknya merah dan _pink_ pucat yang hampir mirip dengan warna putih. Kalau warna merah dan putih dicampur, maka hasilnya adalah…_PINK_! Ya…benar-benar keluarga yang unik…," Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari tangannya.

Ya…Aku juga tidak tau jalan pikirnya IA soal warna rambut tadi tapi memang masuk akal sih…Ok, kembali ke cerita.

" Sepertinya gambar ini juga tidak memberi informasi apapun…," Keluh IA yang segera menuju lukisan selanjutnya. Lukisan ketiga ini jauh lebih beda dari yang sebelumnya. Kedua lukisan sebelumnya merupakan lukisan anggota keluarga yang dulu menghuni mansion ini tetapi, lukisan ketiga ini merupakan lukisan denah mansion yang megah ini!

Kaget dengan apa yang terlukiskan di lukisan, IA pun mengamatinya dengan baik, "Bukankah ini denah? Mengapa beda sekali dengan lukisan yang lain? Di lukisan yang lain, yang kulihat hanyalah salah satu atau beberapa anggota keluarga yang dulu menghuni mansion ini tetapi ini…Ini denah yang merupakan petunjuk! Itu sudah pasti! Karena aku tidak mengetahui semua jalan dan ruangan di sekitar mansion ini, aku bisa menggunakan denah ini sebagai petaku saat mencari Miku, Rin, dan Len!" Sahut IA dengan senang. Karena denahnya begitu besar, ia pun mengarahkan_ handphone_ nya yang berada di genggamannya ke arah denah itu lalu mengambil gambarnya.

"Kalau begini, pasti lebih mudah untuk melihat denahnya. Aku bisa membawanya ke mana-mana," Ucapnya dengan lembut lalu kembali ke halaman utama di mansion.

"Laparnya! Aku makan _sushi _aja…," Keluh IA mengarahkan langkahnya menuju kulkas. Dikeluarkannya sekotak daging ikan salmon yang telah dibersihkan, selembar rumput laut kering, dan timun yang telah dipotong membentuk persegi panjang. Setelah semua bahan telah siap, IA pun membuat _sushi_ nya dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Merasa haus setelah makan, IA pun mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya.

"Wah! Kenyang sekali…Setelah makan, jalan-jalan dulu," Ucapnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan menuju jendela. Sekarang perhatiannya sedang tertuju kepada para bunga. Ia mengamati pekarangan di depan mansion dari kanan ke kiri dengan pelan, mengagumi keindahan bunga-bunga. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya pun berhenti ke suatu objek. Objek yang selalu berada di depan mansion tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun IA memegangnya.

"Kotak surat itu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah membukanya ataupun menyentuhnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa dipanggil olehnya. Mungkinkah aku menerima surat dari sahabatku di kota kelahiranku?" Batin IA, mengarahkan pandangan kedua matanya ke atas dengan kedua tangannya bersila. Karena terlalu penasaran, ia berjalan menuruni tangga yang berada di depan pintu utama menuju kotak surat di samping gerbang mansion. Tiba di depan kotak surat, IA berhenti dan mengamati kotak surat itu sejenak.

"Sepertinya ada surat di dalamnya…Dari siapa ya?" Batinnya lagi sembari membuka kotak surat dengan perlahan-lahan. Karena kotak surat itu terlalu gelap, tidak terlihat jika terdapat selembar surat atau tidak. Meskipun tidak dapat melihat satu surat pun, IA tetap mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke dalam kotak surat itu hanya untuk memastikan jika kotak surat itu benar-benar kosong. IA menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meraba-raba isi kotak surat itu tetapi, ia tidak merasakan keberadaan satu surat pun. Tangannya pun diulurkan lebih dalam lagi hingga ke ujung kotak surat. IA meraba ujung kiri dan setelah itu ujung kanan. Dalam waktu yang singkat, IA pun merasakan selembar surat di bawah telapak tangannya. Diambilnya surat itu dan dengan tidak sabar, ia lari menuju kamarnya.

"Hosh…Hosh…Surat misterius lagi!" Ucap IA dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia pun duduk di sisi kasurnya dan mengambil napas yang panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka surat yang berada di genggamannya dan segera mengintip isi surat itu.

"Hanya selembar kertas…Siapa pengirimnya?" Batinnya sambil mengeluarkan isi surat itu. Ia membaca surat itu dengan suara yang lembut.

**.**

**.**

_Tempat penuh inspirasi dan pengetahuan_

_Terdapat benda yang bersejarah dan tua_

_Menunjukkan warna perak pada pandangan pertama_

_Tempat yang tertutup, di sanalah kuncinya disembunyikan_

_~XX~_

**.**

**.**

"XX lagi…Ini pasti petunjuknya. Seperti teka teki…," Sahut IA yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Di dalam lorong yang gelap, terlihat sebuah bayangan yang sedang berdiri dekat dengan dinding lorong sehingga susah ditemukan atau terlihat oleh IA.

"Sepertinya pencarian telah dimulai…," Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum kecil lalu pergi meghilang di antara kegelapan lorong.

.

.

"Tempat yang penuh inspirasi dan pengetahuan ya…apa lagi kalau bukan perpustakaan?," Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Dibukanya kedua pintu perpustakaan lalu ia pun memasukinya. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mencari benda yang dikatakan di dalam surat, _terdapat benda yang bersejarah dan tua…_

"…"

"Yang terdapat di dalam perpustakaan ini hanyalah…Jutaan buku. Berarti aku harus mencarinya satu per satu untuk menemukan buku bersejarah dan tua itu?! Orang yang bernama XX itu memang gila…,"

Tak menunggu lama, IA mulai mencari buku itu dari rak ke rak…

"Rak untuk cerita dongeng,"

"Rak untuk kumpulan puisi,"

"Yang ini cerita novel,"

"Pengetahuan IPA, Matematika dan pelajaran lainnya,"

"Teknologi, mesin-mesin…Banyak banget sih rak-rak nya dan semua tidak berhubungan dengan sejarah," Keluh IA yang kelelahan. Ia pun terduduk di lantai karena terlalu lelah.

"Berapa rak lagi? Puluhan…Tunggu dulu! Mengapa rak itu paling berbeda dari yang lain? Letaknya juga di belakang tirai…Untung saja tirai itu terbuka separuh sehingga aku dapat melihatnya," Ucapnya lalu segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan dengan lelah, menuju ke rak itu.

"Buku yang bersejarah dan tua…bersejarah…tua," Gumam IA pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengulurkan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk pada setiap buku di rak itu untuk mencari buku yang bersejarah dan tua yang tertulis di surat.

Tiba-tiba, satu kaimat dari surat XX terlintas di pikirannya…

**.**

_Menunjukkan warna perak pada pandangan pertama_

**.**

"Oooo! Aku mengerti arti kalimat itu! Buku bersejarah dan tua itu berwarna perak!" Sahut IA dengan senang dan langsung mencari buku berwarna perak. Karena warna itu begitu menonjol, akan lebih mudah untuk IA mencarinya.

"Hah! Ketemu juga kau!" Ujar IA, sangat puas menemukan buku itu. Ia segera menggapai buku itu dan membawanya ke meja.

"Ada yang aneh…buku ini tidak bisa dibuka. Kalau ada lubang kunci di buku ini berarti seharusnya ada kunci untuk membukanya…Di mana ya?" Ucapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencari lemari atau tempat di mana kunci itu mungkin disembunyikan.

"Ternyata di perpustakaan ada lemari baju juga ya?" Batinnya, membuka lemari itu perlahan-lahan.

"Ada baju juga! Dan ada laci lagi di lemari ini…Coba kuperiksa dalamnya," Sahutnya dengan terkejut karena ini pertamanya IA melihat lemari baju di dalam perpustakaan. Memang aneh juga kalau ada lemari baju di dalam perpustakaan.

IA menarik laci itu untuk membukanya dan di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang tak diduga…

"I…Ini adalah…,"

.

.

.

* * *

Yuki: Yay! Chapter 5 sudah selesai! Arigatou sudah membaca fict Yuki!XD

Rumi: Ya…ya…Ayo cepat bahas review nya…

Yuki: Ha'i, Rumi-chan!

Rumi: Jangan pake chan!

Nora: Gimana kalau Rumi-sama?

Rumi: Oh…kalau itu sih tidak apa-apa…

Yuki+Nora: *sweatdrop*…Ha'i…Ha'i mari kita bahas review dulu, Rumi-sama…

.

**Kurotori Rei**

Soal IA menemukan mereka atau tidak itu RA-HA-SI-A…Chapter selanjutnya akan memberikan jawabannya! XD…Arigatou untuk review nya!

**Emilia Frost**

Ini sudah lanjut, Emi!X3 Arigatou sudah mereview dan menyukai fict Yuki!

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Sudah lanjut Ryuu-san (boleh Yuki panggil begini?)! :3

**Arrow-chan3**

CHAPTER 5 SUDAH DIUPDATE, ARROW-CHAN! XD Arrow-chan lama nunggunya ya? Gomen ya..Lain kali Yuki update lebih cepat!

**Kei-T Masoharu**

Hai juga Kei! XD Iya, menurut Yuki juga lebih seru pake teka teki…Arigatou untuk review nya!

**AmuletWin777**

Wah…penglihatannya tajam sekali..teliti banget ya. Yuki aja ga tau kalau ga ke-italic…

Dapet 5 jempol?! ARIGATOU! XD Yuki seneng banget!

**Kireina Inori**

Surat IO versi Kireina lucu banget! Semua menjadi lawan kata…-_-" Kreatif sekali..

Oh ya..Yuki sudah tau kalau nilainya apel bukan ape kok…wkwk

**Hikari Kengo**

Yang jelas mereka disembunyikan di SUATU TEMPAT yang sekarang RA-HA-SI-A…Yuki ga bisa beritahu…nanti tidak seru…:D

Iya memang IO yang menyembunyikan mereka…Akhir kata, Arigatou untuk reviewnya!XD

**Celia Viona**

Sudah diupdate Chapter 5 nya! Arigatou sudah menunggu…Cepet update fictnya Celia juga untuk Chapter 2 nya…:D

.

.

.

Yuki+Rumi(-sama)+Nora: Mind to review? :)


	6. Chapter 6: Tobira no chīsai

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 6***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA X IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: cerita gaje, alur campur, typo di mana-mana, all IA's POV**

**Summary: ****IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. ****Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh.**

**All IA's POV**

Membuka laci itu, kedua mataku tertuju pada barang yang terdapat di dalamnya. Keluhan pun keluar dari bibirku yang tipis, "Hanya sebuah kotak perhiasan…Mungkin dalamnya hanyalah kalung dan beberapa gelang dan cincin." Kecewa melihat isi laci itu, aku pun berjalan menjauhi lemari itu. Seketika, pandangannya menuju ke jam besar yang menciptakan suara detikan jarum jam. Selama di perpustakaan ini aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa jam telah berlalu cepat. Kini, ruangan di sekitarku bertambah gelap dan suhu udara di perpustakaan menjadi lebih dingin membuat tanganku memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku harus segera menemukan kunci buku itu agar dapat menemukan Miku…."

Melihat waktu di jam yang semakin lama semakin berlalu cepat, kukeluarkan surat yang semula dari pengirim bernama 'XX' itu dari saku rokku. Kubaca dengan teliti teka teki yang tertulis di atas kertas yang telah kusut itu akibat genggamanku.

.

_Tempat yang tertutup, di sanalah kuncinya disembunyikan_

.

"Tempat yang tertutup…Perasaan semua yang kulihat itu tertutup. Buku-buku tertutup, ruangan ini tertutup, lemari itu tertutup, laci itu tertutup, dan kotak perhiasan itu juga tertutup. Semuanya tertutup!" Ujarku dengan kesal sehingga menaruh buku terkunci yang berada di tanganku dengan kasar di atas meja kayu. Kunyalakan lampu perpustakaan yang berada tepat di depanku dilanjutkan dengan niatku untuk mengamati buku perak, tua, dan terkunci itu. Kuamati buku itu dengan seksama dari ujung atas hingga ujung bawah. Ternyata buku ini memiliki _border _yang indah di sekelilingnya. Border itu menyerupai renda berwarna emas yang berliku-liku dengan beberapa gambar bunga mawar bersamanya. Setelah kuamati _border_ itu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di sebelumnya. Kuletakkan kepalaku di atas kedua tanganku yang melipat di atas meja, hanya memperlihatkan rambutku yang berwarna _pink _pucat ini. Kejadian saat aku melihat kotak perhiasaan itu melintas di benakku dan dengan cepat, kuangkat kepalaku yang berada di atas kedua tanganku dan memasang ekspresi seakan-akan aku mengingat sesuatu. Kenyataannya, memang aku mengingat kotak perhiasan di laci tadi. Aku pernah melihat motif _border _yang sama di bagian atas kotak perhiasan tadi. Di tengah kotak perhiasan itu juga mempunyai bunga mawar yang juga terdapat pada buku terkunci. Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan? Atau ini memang ada hubungannya?

Karena terusik oleh rasa ingin tahu, aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa kembali kotak perhiasan itu. Dirikuku yang kini sudah berada tepat di depan lemari baju pun membuka lemari itu beserta laci yang terdapat di dalamnya. Seperti yang kuingat, kotak perhiasan itu benar-benar memiliki motif _border _yang sama dengan bunga mawar besar di tengahnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya kembali ke meja kayu tempat buku terkunci itu diletakkan.

"Tunggu sebentar…kotak perhiasan ini tertutup! Kemungkinan kuncinya berada di kotak ini…," Ujarku sembari membukanya secara perlahan dengan kedua mataku yang tertutup, berharap agar tebakanku mengenai kunci itu benar. Saat kotak itu terbuka, kilauan perhiasan yang begitu terang memenuhi pandangan mata yang berwarna biru aqua milikku ini. Kukedipkan kedua mataku untuk menghilangkan efek kilau dari perhiasan yang ada di dalam kotak itu dan segera mencari apapun yang menyerupai kunci. Kualihkan pandanganku dari kotak perhiasan menuju buku tua yang berada di sebelahku. Lubang kunci yang terdapat pada buku itu memiliki bentuk lubang yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Bentuknya menyerupai bunga mawar, tepatnya seperti bunga mawar yang terdapat di tengah kotak perhiasan. Setelah mendapat gambaran kunci yang harus kucari, kukeluarkan satu per satu perhiasan yang sudah kuamati dari kotak perhiasan itu, perhiasan yang sudah pasti bukan kunci buku tua di sebelahku. Beberapa perhiasan pun dikeluarkan dari kotak perhiasan dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah kalung dengan kunci berbentuk mawar pada ujungnya.

"Inilah kunci yang kucari-cari selama ini. Kunci untuk membuka buku tua di sebelahku," Aku mengarahkan kunci mawar itu ke lubang kunci terdapat di tengah buku. Kumasukkan kunci itu dan-KLIK! Buku itu terbuka. Tangan kananku pun menghampiri buku itu dan membalikkan _cover_ buku. Halaman pertama hanyalah halaman yang kosong, tidak terdapat tulisan apapun. Kuambil sehelai rambutku dan menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku agar tidak menutupi pandanganku saat membaca buku tua itu. Kubalikkan halaman buku itu lagi menuju halaman kedua. Di halaman ini tertulis 'Buku ini milik IO'. Kulanjutkan membaca buku tua itu. Ternyata ini adalah buku mengenai apapun yang penting atau bisa dibilang rahasia di kehidupan IO sewaktu kecil. Saat menulis buku ini, ia berumur 8 tahun.

.

Di halaman ini, tahun XXXX

_Aku suka sekali bermain di tempat ini. Tempat ini menjadi tempat persembunyianku._ _Di bawah tangga ada pintu rahasia dengan ruangan yang kecil. _

_~IO~_

_._

Kukedipkan mataku melihat tulisan di halaman ini, "Maksudnya tangga di belakang sana? Aku mau melihatnya…,"

Membawa buku IO bersamaku, kutinggalkan ruangan perpustakaan menuju lorong belakang mansion. Dengan langkah yang cepat aku mencari tangga tersebut, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat pipiku dikelitiki oleh rambutku yang panjang. Akhirnya, di sebelah kananku, aku melihat tangga tua yang lama tidak terpakai. Sesuai buku, tangga tua itu memiliki pintu kecil di bawahnya. Dengan penasaran, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga itu lebih dekat lagi. Kedua telingaku mendengar suara dari balik pintu di bawah tangga. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara gesekan sepatu.

"Ada sesuatu di dalamnya! Apa itu? Mungkin saja tikus…" Batinku sambil mengambil sehelai rambutku dan menaruhnya tepat di belakang telingaku agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas. Mencoba untuk tidak bersuara, aku menekuk lututku agar tinggiku sama dengan pintu kecil itu.

"Kalau ini tempat rahasia pasti dikunci oleh IO. Kuncinya pasti di sekitar sini…,"

Aku mengamati ruangan sekitarku dengan seksama, mencoba untuk mencari sebuah lemari atau tempat apapun yang dapat menyimpan kunci tetapi, aku tidak menemukan apapun di sekitarku. Yang terdapat di sekitarku hanyalah beberapa lukisan dalam bingkai masing-masing dan meja yang kecil dengan vas bunga kosong di atasnya. Vas bunga itu membuatku curiga pada saat aku pertama melihatnya. Mengapa vas bunga itu kosong? Pertanyaan itu membuatku mendekati vas bunga itu dan melihat ke dalamnya. Yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan, kosong, tidak terdapat benda apapun di dalamnya. Untuk memastikan, aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke dalam vas itu tetapi tetap tidak ada apapun.

"Mengapa? Mengapa tidak ada petunjuk satu pun?" Batinku sambil menyandarkan badanku ke tembok bersama dengan kepalaku. Seketika, aku merasakan benturan di kepalaku yang disebabkan oleh lukisan yang berada di belakangku, membuatku terkejut sambil meringis kesakitan. Aku meraba-raba bagian kepalaku yang terkena benturan dan ternyata tidak ada luka atau yang lain. Agar kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi, aku pun memutuskan untuk meletakkan lukisan itu di atas meja. Tengah menurunkan lukisan itu, di belakangnya terdapat sebuah lubang. Lubang itu berukuran sedang dan bentuknya tak beraturan. Sebelum memulai untuk meneliti lubang itu, aku meletakkan lukisan itu di atas meja. Aku mengeluarkan kunci buku tua yang sebelumnya kudapatkan dari kotak perhiasan dan menggunakannya untuk membuat lubang di tembok lebih besar dari ukuran sebenarnya.

"Kalau begini aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya." Aku menjulurkan tanganku ke dalam lubang itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Kunci! Ya, itu yang kukeluarkan. Dan sudah psti bahwa ini adalah kunci untuk membuka pintu kecil di bawah tangga ini. Aku pun memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu kecil karena tak sabar lagi. Memutar kunci itu ke kanan dengan perlahan dan KLEK…pintunya terbuka. Aku mendorong pintu kecil itu dan melihat bayangan hitam, bayangan seseorang. Kudekati bayangan itu dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hijau tosca dengan gaya twintail. Aku sudah tidak ragu lagi bahwa gadis ini adalah Miku, Hatsune Miku, temanku yang telah hilang kemarin malam.

"Miku! Bangun Miku!" Ucapku dengan pelan sambil memandangi badannya yang sangat lelah. Kudekatkan badannya padaku dan mengelus rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian, Miku pun membuka kedua matanya dan meihatku.

"IA? Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Tanya Miku padaku yang segera bangkit duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengusap matanya dan menata rambutnya yang berantakan lalu melihatku lagi. Aku menanyakan Miku beberapa hal seperti rupa orang yang menyembunyikannya dan gimana peristiwa itu terjadi. Ia hanya menjawab bahwa ia tidak begitu mengingat semua kejadiannya tetapi ia pastikan bahwa orang yang menyembunyikannya adalah seorang laki-laki. Melihat kondisi Miku yang masih lelah, aku membawanya keluar dari kamar itu menuju kamarku.

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Miku padaku dengan badannya yang berbaring di atas kasurku.

"Miku, kita masih harus menemukan Rin dan Len…"

.

.

Yuki: Minna, mari kita membahas review dulu! XD…Nora, kutinggalkan tugas ini padamu.

Nora: Ha'i! Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah mereview chapter 5! Ini balasan review kalian…

.

**Kurotori Rei**

Tebakan Rei betul sekali! Ya…kalau mau memecahkan misteri otak IA harus encer..:D

**Arrow-chan3**

Arigatou sudah menunggu chapter selanjutnya! X3 Betul sekali! IA memang menemukan kuncinya…

**Yuukine Haruna**

Ettou…kuncinya memang disembunyikan di perpustakaan sejak IO kecil. Jadi, itu memang tempat IO menyimpan kuncinya sejak dulu. Ini sudah diupdate…Gomen lama updatenya. Lagi asyik nonton Danganronpa nih.. :3 #malahcurhat

**Kei-T Masoharu**

Kei pintar banget. Ya..memang di situ kuncinya ditemukan. Petunjuknya keren ya? Arigatou! Padahal Yuki takut kalau jelek. Salam PUNCAKE untuk Kei! XD

**AmuletWin777**

Arigatou sudah menyukai fict Yuki! Yuki seneng sekali! Hmm…Vocaloid favorite Yuki…kalau perempuan: Lenka, IA, Rin, Miku. Kalau laki-laki: Rinto, Len, IO…Ya, sepertinya itu yang utama tapi sebenarnya Yuki suka hampir semua member Vocaloid jadi bingung menentukan yang mana yang Yuki suka… :D

**Agdis HaruHanatsu**

Arigatou sudah ingin menekan tombol favorite! XD Yuki seneng! seneng banget! Hontoni arigatou! XD

**Hikari Kengo**

Maaf lama menemukan Miku, Rin, dan Len nya…Tapi chapter selanjutnya pasti ketemu! Arigatou sudah menunggu!

**Kireina Inori**

Arigatou sudah memberikan menu special itu pada Yuki! Yuki seneng bisa menjadi orang pertama :3

**Celia Viona**

Ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou atas reviewnya! X3

.

.

Yuki: Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya! Setelah fict The Mansion selesai, Yuki akan publish fict baru jadi mohon ditunggu! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Sagashiteta

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 7***

**Story by: Kirahana Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA X IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: cerita gaje, banyak typo, dan bla…bla…bla**

**Summary: ****IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. ****Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh.**

"Miku, kita masih harus menemukan Rin dan Len…,"

"Apa!? Rin dan Len belum ditemukan?" Teriak sang gadis bersurai hijau tosca dengan twintail style itu yang bernama Hatsune Miku kepada sahabatnya IA.

"Ya, karena begini…Ada seseorang dengan nama samaran XX. Dia yang menyembunyikan kalian bertiga—dan anehnya, setelah ia menyembunyikan kalian, aku menemukan banyak petunjuk untuk menemukanmu, Miku. Kenapa ia menyembunyikan kalian tetapi ingin aku menemukan kalian semua juga? Aneh banget." Ucap IA dengan mukanya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kalau XX memberi petunjuk untuk menemukanku, ia akan memberi petunjuk untuk menemukan Rin dan Len juga kan? Jadi, kita harus mencari petunjuknya," Ucap Miku dengan jari telunjuknya yang diletakkan di bawah dagunya.

Selama berbincang-bincang, IA masih saja membawa buku tua yang ditemukan di perpustakaan. Entah mengapa, mungkin IA merasa bahwa buku itu pasti berguna untuk menemukan Rin dan Len juga. Saat suasana di antara kedua gadis sedang serius karena berpikir keras, IA membuka buku yang dibawanya itu, menarik perhatian dari temannya Miku.

"Apa yang kau bawa, IA? Buku yang sangat… tua dan…berdebu dan…jelek dan…besar dan…berat?" Ujar Miku yang berpikir keras untuk mendeskripsikan buku yang dibawa IA secara detail.

"Jangan terlalu banyak 'dan'. Iya, buku ini memenuhi semua hal negatif yang kau ucapkan tetapi ini akan memberi kita jawaban untuk menemukan Rin dan Len," Ucap IA dengan wajah serius sambil membalik halaman-halaman buku tua yang diletakkan di meja. Di antara halaman-halaman buku, terselip sepucuk surat dalam amplop berwarna coklat muda.

"Sejak kapan surat ini ada dalam buku ini? Jika surat itu bisa sampai dalam buku ini berarti orang yang bernama XX itu ada dalam mansion ini," Ujar IA, menginspeksi surat yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Huh? Itu tidak mungkin IA. Sebelum kau pindah, tidak ada orang yang masuk atau keluar dari mansion ini. Yang terakhir keluar dari mansion ini adalah keluarga kaya raya itu. Setelah itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk. Sambil mendengar kata-kata Miku dengan cermat, IA berpikir sejenak.

"Berarti orang yang bernama XX itu sudah berada di mansion ini sejak keluarga itu pindah. Dengan kata lain, XX adalah salah satu anggota keluarga itu. Tidak ada kepastian bukan jika seluruh anggota keluarga itu pindah?" Ujar IA sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Betul sekali," Jawab Miku yang selama ini mengetahui jawabannya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu membalikkan halaman buku tua yang berada di meja. Dengan perlahan, ia membalikkan halaman buku hingga yang paling belakang dan menunjukkan IA sebuah foto kecil.

"Inilah foto keluarga itu. Salah satu dari merekalah yang menyembunyikan aku, Rin, dan Len. Kita keluarkan Ibu dari keluarga ini karena sudah jelas bahwa XX adalah seorang laki-laki," Ucap Miku sambil menunjuk kepada satu-satunya wanita dalam foto itu dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Ok, sekarang kita harus menemukan Rin dan Len. Aku sudah membaca petunjuk dari XX ini," Ucap IA, memberikan petunjuk itu kepada Miku.

.

.

_Jika pandanganmu melihat luarnya saja, kau tidak akan menemukannya_

_Karena untuk mencari tempat itu, kau harus membuka semua pintu yang kau lihat._

_~XX~_

.

.

"Membuka semua pintu? Orang ini gila," Ucap Miku dengan ekspresi datarnya lalu dengan cepat keluar dari kamar IA.

"Apa yang harus kita tunggu? Ayo, cari Rin dan Len," Ajak Miku kepada IA. Mendengar ajakannya, IA pun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menyusul sahabatnya yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah membuka pintu ruangan-ruangan yang berada di dekat mereka. Hasilnya tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan, semuanya kosong, tidak ada seorang pun. Yang dapat mereka lihat dalam semua ruangan hanyalah perabot-perabot. Karena hasil yang mengecewakan itu, IA berjalan menuju lorong untuk memeriksa ruangan-ruangan di sekitar lorong sedangkan Miku, ia pergi memeriksa ruangan-ruangan di dekat kamar tidur IA.

"IA, di atas sini tidak ada petunjuk apapun!" Teriak Miku dari lantai 2.

"Ano…Miku…," Ujar IA kepada sahabatnya yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Karena penasaran, Miku pun mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya sampai ke tempat IA berada. Dalam seketika, mata Miku membelalak melihat sesuatu yang tidak diduga olehnya.

"Apa maksud ini?" Tanya Miku dengan terkejut.

Yang ditemukan di ruangan itu adalah pita putih Rin yang sekarang sudah kusut dan sedikit robek pada ujungnya—bergantungan di jendela kamar yang terbuka. Dengan cepat IA mengambil pita putih milik Rin sebelum tertiup oleh angin.

"Apa maksudnya ini, IA? Rin keluar dari mansion ini? Bagaimana dengan Len?" Tanya Miku lagi tetapi kini dengan nada panik.

"Kalau itu tidak mungkin karena gerbang mansion ini sudah kukunci dan sampai sekarang kuncinya ada padaku. Ini kuncinya…," Jawab IA dengan santai sambil mengeluarkan kunci yang berada dalam sakunya.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana cara pita Rin sampai di jendela kamar ini?"

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, Rin disembunyikan di kamar ini. Dua, ini hanyalah sebuah tipuan agar kita mengira bahwa Rin keluar dari mansion ini,"

"Pandai juga si XX ini," Ucap Miku.

Karena adanya kemungkinan bahwa Rin disembunyikan di kamar ini, IA dan Miku mencari ke seluruh ruangan. Mereka mencari mulai dari bawah kasur, belakang tirai, dan berbagai tempat yang lain tetapi tidak ada apapun, petunjuk ataupun Rin.

"Aku capek! IA…di sini tidak ada apa-apa…Ayo kita periksa ruangan lain saja,"

"Tunggu. Aku menemukan ini di dalam bantal," Ucap IA yang berhasil menarik perhatian Miku. Dalam tangan IA, ia memegang sebuah kertas kecil, terlalu kecil untuk menjadi surat.

"Apa itu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa temukan dalam bantal?"

"Tadi saat aku ingin istirahat sementara di atas kasur, aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di bawah kepalaku yaitu bantalnya. Tetapi bantalnya terlihat baik-baik saja jadi kuperiksa dalamnya dan menemukan kertas ini. Yang jelas, di kertas ini tertulis angka 3,"

"3? Kamar ke-tiga? Lorong ke-tiga? Pintu ke-tiga?" Tanya Miku sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan angka 3. IA sudah berpikir sejak ia menemukan kertas itu dan sekarang, ia mendapat beberapa kemungkinan.

"Mungkin lantai ke-tiga," Usul IA, memecahkan suasana sunyi di antara mereka akibat berpikir terlalu keras.

"Lantai ke-tiga? Emangnya ada lantai ke-tiga di mansion ini?" Tanya Miku, merasa bingung karena tidak pernah mengetahui adanya lantai tiga di mansion itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi, mungkin aja kan? Itulah misteri yang harus kita pecahkan," Jawab IA yang segera meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh Miku. Sekarang, Miku hanya mengikuti IA dari belakang menuju perpustakaan.

Miku bertanya kepada IA mengapa ia memilih untuk ke perpustakaan karena di perpustakaan tidak ada apa-apa kecuali buku. IA menjawab, "Karena di sanalah tempat kita membaca buku." Setelah mendengar jawaban IA, Miku baru mengerti maksudnya—karena sepanjang hari, IA selalu membawa buku tua itu bersamanya dan kini ia ingin membacanya di perpustakaan. Sepertinya jawaban yang mereka cari ada di dalam buku itu.

"Seperti dugaanku. Aku menemukan informasi lantai ke-tiga di halaman ke-tiga buku ini," Ucap IA sambil meneliti berbagai informasi pada halaman itu. Tulisan di buku itu begitu kecil hingga memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi, apalagi ini adalah tulisan seorang laki-laki. Tak lama kemudian, IA menutup buku itu dengan kencang lalu membawa buku itu bersamanya keluar dari perpustakaan. Miku hanya terdiam melihat IA dengan heran.

"Tunggu aku, IA!" Teriak Miku yang baru menyadari bahwa ia ditinggal sendirian oleh sahabatnya. Ia mengejar IA yang ternyata tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. Rupanya, IA sedang berada di depan perapian yang sedang menyala di ruang keluarga mansion itu.

"IA, kamu kenapa tiba-tiba ke perapian ini? Sekarang masih musim panas, tidak usah menghangatkan diri di depan perapian,"

IA hanya terdiam lalu mengambil secangkir gelas berisi air dan menumpahkannya ke api yang sedang menyala sehingga dalam sekejap, api itu pun mati.

"Lihat ini," Ucap IA dengan pelan sembari memasukkan tangannya ke dalam perapian yang mati. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu batu bata dari tembok perapian itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Inilah petunjuk untuk menemukan lantai ke-tiga mansion ini. Api yang menyala tadi digunakan untuk menutupi dan melindungi tembok yang berada di belakangnya," Jelas IA sembari membuka kertas terlipat yang ditemukan dari tembok perapian.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Miku, mendekati dirinya ke IA.

"Ini…," Jawab IA, menunjukkan kertas itu pada Miku.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

.

.

.

Yuki: Wah! Gomen update nya llllllaaaaaaammmmmmaaaaa banget! Yuki lagi sibuk banget nih. Banyak PR dan ulangan…Mohon maaf ya para readers :)

Ok, langsung saja kita membalas review!XD

**Kei-T Masoharu**

Ok! Gapapa Kei…Nanti kalau sudah update, kabarin Yuki ya!:3

**Arrow-chan3**

Rinny dan Lenny! Nama panggilan mereka bagus!XD

**Hikari Kengo**

Kalau soal XX itu IO, IA masih belum tau…RinLen nya nyusul chapter berikutnya ya :)

**Angelina S**

Iya, karena begitulah…Ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou sudah mereview!:3

**Kurotori Rei**

Kalau telat tidak apa-apa kok ;) Ini kan bukan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan tepat waktu… Arigatou sudah mereview XD

**Tania Feron**

Iya, Yuki masih ingat kok. Tenang aja…;) Arigatou sudah mereview!

**AmuletWin777**

Gapapa, Yuki juga banyak tugas sampai ga bisa update. Ano…IAXIO nya nanti di chapter saat IA bertemu dengan IO. Jadi…mohon ditunggu ya!;)

**Kireina Inori**

Ganbatte untuk tes nya ya! Arigatou sudah mereview!XD Dan arigatou atas pujiannya!

**Xinon**

Arigatou atas pujian dan review nya! Ini sudah lanjut. Kalau IA ketemu sama IO sepertinya 2-3 chapter lagi. Jadi, mohon ditunggu ya!:3

.

.

Yuki: Yosh, sudah dibahas review nya! Minna, mohon sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Akhir kata…Mohon review nya! *bow*

Arigatou sudah membaca fict ini!


	8. Chapter 8: Rin to Len!

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 8***

**Story by: Kirahana Yuki**

**Yamaha belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA X IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: cerita gaje, typo di mana-mana, dan bla…bla…bla…**

**Summary: ****IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. ****Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh.**

"Ini…,"

"Hah? Apa ini?" Tanya Miku pada IA setelah melihat isi kertas yang dipegang oleh IA.

"Itu," Jawab IA, menunjuk ke tembok yang berada di ujung ruangan dengan telunjuk jarinya. Miku pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok itu dan mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung.

"Tembok yang kosong…dan tidak ada apa-apa," Ucap Miku dengan muka datarnya karena tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Tembok kosong itu punya hubungan apa dengan lantai ke-tiga itu?"

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu tapi, kita harus mencari tahu rahasia dibalik tembok kosong itu," Jawab IA yang segera mendekati tembok itu. Ia meraba-raba tembok itu dan tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali satu, lubang yang sangat kecil di ujung bawah tembok. Lubang yang berbentuk huruf 'I' itu begitu kecil hingga hanya cukup untuk dimasukkan satu jari saja.

"Hmm…ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Kita harus mencari sesuatu dengan bentuk yang sama dengan lubang ini. Sesuatu yang berbentuk huruf 'I'," Ujar IA yang membungkukkan dirinya agar dapat mengamati lubang itu.

Mereka berdua sangat sibuk. IA meneliti lubang berbentuk huruf 'I' itu sedangkan Miku mencari barang yang berbentuk 'I' di berbagai laci dan lemari. Miku membuka setiap laci dan lemari di sekitarnya tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Miku, aku menemukan kertas lagi di dalam lubang ini," Ujar IA, memanggil Miku yang masih saja membuka laci-laci.

"Apa isinya?"

"Carilah aku di perpustakaan," Jawab IA yang membacakan isi kertas itu.

"Sepertinya banyak barang yang tersembunyi di perpustakaan ya…," Gumam Miku dengan nada aneh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

.

**SEMENTARA ITU…KEADAAN RIN DAN LEN…**

.

"Len, apa IA bisa menemukan kita? Aku tidak mau terkunci di sini terus," Ucap Rin, merasa khawatir jika tidak bisa keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, di sini masih ada sedikit cahaya dari lubang itu dan ada aku di sisimu," Jawab Len yang sedang duduk di samping Rin.

"Len, gimana jika kita memberi IA petunjuk di mana kita berada melewati lubang itu? Kita bisa masukkan kertas dengan nama kita berdua," Usul Rin yang berharap bahwa idenya dapat mempermudah IA dalam mencari mereka.

"Itu bisa juga. Kita punya banyak kertas di sini tetapi…pensil tidak ada," Jawab Len yang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Iya, sepertinya tidak bisa…Atau…ini! Pita yang ada di bajuku!" Teriak Rin yang segera memasukkan pita kuningnya ke dalam lubang kecil.

.

**KEMBALI KE IA dan Miku…**

.

"Ano…IA, sepertinya dari tadi kita tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kita sudah lama tidak minum. Aku akan ambilkan kita berdua _juice._" Ucap Miku yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"IA! IA! Lihat ini! Aku temukan pita baju Rin di kamar kosong dekat meja makan! Apakah ini petunjuk bahwa Rin disembunyikan di sana?" Teriak Miku yang lari kembali ke perpustakaan untuk memberitahu IA. Mendengar itu, IA langsung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Di mana ruangan itu, Miku?" Tanya IA dengan muka serius.

"Lurus saja keluar dari lorong lalu belok kanan,"

Setelah Miku memberi petunjuk, IA pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan kosong dan Miku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada lubang lagi," Batin IA sambil memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang.

"Sepertinya ada ruangan di baliknya,"

"Ruangan? Berarti ada pintu masuknya kan?" Tanya Miku.

IA pun berpikir hal yang sama dengan Miku. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah mulai mencari pintu masuknya sebelum Miku. Di antara semua barang dalam kamar itu, yang menarik perhatian IA adalah jam dinding besar yang bergantung di atas meja. Untuk membawa jam itu turun, IA naik di atas meja belajar itu dan menggapai jam dinding lalu turun dari meja ke kasur yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Apa yang menarik perhatiannya? Ya, karena waktu yang ditunjuk oleh jam itu berbeda dari yang lain. Jam ini hanya mempunyai satu jarum jam, yaitu yang panjang. Jarum jam itu menunjuk ke angka 3 saat waktu yang sebenarnya adalah jam 7 malam.

"Jarum jam ini menunjuk ke angka 3 atau bisa dibilang jarum jam ini menunjuk ke timur," Ujar IA pada Miku sambil menunjukkan jam dinding yang dipegangnya.

"Ini semua masuk akal. Semua perabot di kamar ini berada di kiri kecuali satu, sebuah patung malaikat," Ucap IA yang mendekati patung malaikat itu, diikuti oleh Miku. Mereka memeriksa seluruh bagian dari patung itu lalu mengangkatnya. Ternyata, di bawah patung itu ada tulisan 'kotak biru'.

IA dan Miku dengan heran langsung saling memandangi karena semua barang yang bisa mereka lihat di ruangan itu berwarna hijau tua. Semuanya berarti semuanya termasuk kasur, lantai, lemari, dan juga patung malaikat yang berada tepat di depan kedua gadis itu. Yah, tetapi mau gimana lagi. Karena sudah tidak bisa menolak petunjuk itu, kedua gadis pun mencoba mencari kotak biru di seluruh ruangan.

Mungkin bagi para readers, pencarian ini sangat mudah, kotak biru itu adalah benda yang paling beda dari semuanya karena warna biru yang dimilikinya sedangkan yang lain berwarna hijau. Tetapi kenyataannya bukan seperti itu. IA dan Miku telah mencari satu-satunya barang yang berwarna biru di ruangan itu tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Semua yang mereka temukan berwarna hijau—dan sepertinya hanya IA yang tidak berwarna hijau karena Miku, sahabat IA memiliki rambut berwarna hijau dan juga baju yang berwarna hijau.

"Kita menemukan banyak kotak tetapi semuanya berwarna hijau…," Ucap Miku sambil sweatdrop.

"Iya…Coba kita buka satu-satu," Usul IA yang sedang meletakkan tangannya di atas salah satu kotak, siap untuk membukanya.

"Ok, aku juga penasaran apa yang ada dalam kotak ini," Balas Miku yang juga siap untuk membuka kotak yang berada di depannya.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, kedua gadis telah membuka semua kotak. Ada satu kotak yang aneh, kotak yang terletak di tengah. Yang aneh adalah warnanya. Memang, warnanya juga hijau sama seperti yang lain tetapi, ada bercak warna biru di dalamnya. IA langsung mengambil kotak itu dan menggaruknya dengan kukunya.

"Kotak ini telah dicat dengan warna hijau," Ucap IA, melihat bercak biru yang makin kelihatan setelah cat hijau di sekitarnya digaruk olehnya.

Di dalam kotak itu ada potongan kayu yang berbentuk seperti daun dan juga berwarna hijau. Melihat daun kayu itu, Miku langsung menyaut, "Itu!" Ia menunjuk ke lemari berpola daun yang sama seperti daun kayu yang ada di dalam kotak biru. Miku pergi menuju lemari itu dan dengan cepat, ia membukanya. Dalam lemari itu sama seperti semua lemari biasa, yaitu baju.

Saat Miku hendak menutupnya kembali, IA mencegahnya.

"Tunggu. Lihat pola-pola daun di dalam lemari ini. Ada satu yang kosong berarti daun kayu yang kita temukan dalam kotak biru adalah bagian hilangnya," Ucap IA sembari meletakkan daun kayu yang dipegangnya kembali ke dalam lemari, melengkapi pola-pola daun yang tadinya kekurangan satu daun di polanya.

Setelah pola daun telah lengkap, IA mengetuk tembok kayu di belakang baju-baju yang bergantungan.

TUK…TUK…TUK…SRETT…

"Lorong misterius dibalik lemari…seperti yang kuduga," Gumam IA yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke lemari dan melalui lorong dibaliknya. Lorong itu sangat gelap sehingga Miku harus mengambil senter yang ternyata sudah digantung di dalam lemari untuk menerangi jalan mereka melalui kegelapan. Lain dengan Miku, IA tidak memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu, ia hanya ingin menemukan Rin dan Len dengan cepat.

"IA…di sini sangat gelap. Apakah kau tau jalannya? Jika tidak, maka kita akan…TERSESAT!" Ujar Miku yang sedang panik sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap ujung lorong, diterangi oleh cahaya dari senter yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu jalannya tapi, tidak apa-apa," Balas IA dengan sangat tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa!? Kalau kau tidak tahu jalannya, kita akan TERSESAT! Bagaimana ini?" Ujar Miku yang semakin panik mendengar jawaban IA. Karena Miku terlalu berisik, IA pun berhenti melangkah, membuat Miku menabraknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Karena kau berisik. Kenapa harus panik sampai begitu? Kalau kau makin panik, kita akan tersesat,"

"Ok! Aku akan diam,"

"Bagus,"

Sekarang Miku sudah diam dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka melalui lorong gelap itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat ujung lorong tak jauh di depan mereka. Miku yang dari tadi tidak sabar langsung lari menuju ujung lorong—sedangkan IA, dia hanya berjalan dengan santai menuju ujung lorong.

"Apaan ini?" Tanya Miku setelah melihat apa yang berada di ujung lorong, kamar-kamar yang biasa digunakan pada zaman dahulu sebagai penjara.

"Ada penjara di bawah mansion ini. Sungguh tak terduga," Ucap IA yang langsung memeriksa ruangan-ruangan itu.

.

"IA! Miku! Apakah itu kalian?"

.

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang memanggil IA dan Miku. IA hanya berjalan menuju sumber suara sedangkan Miku, ia hanya diam karena terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya.

"IA! Jangan ke sana! Itu…itu…suara…hantu!"

"Miku…ayolah…Kau tahu ini suara siapa. Dengarlah baik-baik," Ujar IA yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju sumber suara yang terdengar jauh di dalam.

"Seperti suara…Rin!" Teriak Miku karena mengenal baik suara yang memanggil mereka. Ia langsung lari menuju sumber suara dan…BERTEMU DENGAN RIN DAN LEN!

IA menyusul Miku dari belakang—dan saat sampai, mereka membuka pintu ruangan di mana Rin dan Len dikunci. Ternyata kuncinya disembunyikan di bawah karpet sehingga dengan mudah ditemukan oleh IA. Sungguh konyol.

Akhirnya keempat sahabat itu bertemu juga. Mereka semua dengan senang berjalan kembali ke kamar kosong tadi. Sesampainya di kamar, IA dan Miku membawa Rin dan Len yang kedinginan ke depan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan hari ini. Pencarian Rin dan Len membuatku terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa mencari apa yang ada di belakang tembok dengan lubang berbentuk huruf 'I' itu. Sepertinya benar-benar ada sesuatu yang penting dibaliknya," Batin IA pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

.

.

Yuki: AAAAHHHH! Akhirnya bisa selesai juga chapter ini! Gomen minna lama update nya! Sekarang Yuki hanya bisa buka fanfiction pada hari Kamis saja QAQ! Mengapa? Begini…internet Yuki nge-block semua website yang dianggap 'abusive' dan itu termasuk fanfiction! Jadi, Yuki hanya bisa buka saat pelajaran computer di sekolah yaitu hari Kamis…

Akhir kata…Mohon reviewnya! :3

Yuki+All: Dan sekali lagi…GOMENASAI! *bow*


	9. Chapter 9: Kuroi tobira

**-The Mansion-**

***Chapter 9***

**Story by: Kirahana Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Pairing: IA X IO**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery**

**Warning: cerita gaje, typo di mana-mana, dan bla…bla…bla…**

**Summary: ****IA, seorang gadis yang membeli Mansion yang mempunyai rumor buruk. ****Rumornya, semua gadis yang pernah tinggal di mansion itu pasti tewas. Akan tetapi, rumor itu tidak dapat menghentikan IA yang berkepribadian teguh.**

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah Rin dan Len ditemukan, keempat sahabat itu melanjutkan malam hari mereka dengan penuh kegembiraan. Sepertinya tidak ada apapun yang aneh terjadi setelah Rin dan Len ditemukan sehingga IA tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun. Karena terlalu banyak bersenang-senang, mereka berempat telah melupakan semua hal buruk dan aneh yang telah terjadi pada mereka dan juga mansion ini.

.

.

"IA! Tangkap!" Ujar Rin yang sengaja melempar bantalnya pada IA untuk membuat suasana makin seru. Bantal Rin dengan kecepatan kilat mendarat di depan muka IA.

"RIN…KAU YANG SELANJUTNYA!" IA melempar bantalnya juga, menjadikan Rin sasarannya—tetapi sayangnya, bantal itu tidak mengenai Rin tetapi Len.

"MIKU! Mengapa kau melempar bantal padaku!?" Tanya Len dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya karena telah mengira bahwa Miku yang melempar bantal itu padanya.

"Bukan aku, Le—" Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, bantal itu pun mendarat ke muka Miku.

.

Itulah malam hari yang indah bagi mereka tetapi sayangnya, malam yang penuh kesenangan itu berlalu terlalu cepat.

.

"Oyasuminasai Rin, Len, Miku,"

"Oyasuminasai IA,"

.

**12.00 AM**

"Mengapa aku tiba-tiba bangun? Sekarang jam…12!? Padahal tadi kita semua tidur jam 10…," Batin IA terheran-heran karena ia hanya tidur selama 2 jam. Karena tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan dan karena waktu tidurnya yang pendek sekali, IA pun mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan," Batinnya lagi. Tidak mengantuk sama sekali, IA pun turun dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya IA pada dirinya sendiri karena biasanya IA selalu bangun pada tengah malam jika ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan seperti…mungkin, ia belum mengerjakan PR dan hal-hal lainnya.

Langkah kaki IA dengan sendirinya membawanya ke depan perapian. Pada saat itu, perapian telah dinyalakan tetapi ruangan di sekitar IA masih saja gelap. Melihat itu, IA segera menyalakan lampu ruangan dan duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan perapian. Sambil berpikir dalam lamuannya, mata IA sedang mengamati api yang menyala dalam perapian. Api itu seperti wanita yang sedang menari dengan indah, mewarnai malam hari IA yang sangat bosan.

Menyadari sesuatu, IA buyar dengan lamuannya dan secara cepat, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Di kanannya, ia melihat tembok, tembok dengan lubang berbentuk huruf 'I' pada sudut kanan bawah. Rupanya itu adalah tembok yang dilupakan oleh IA saat mencari Rin dan Len.

"Ternyata tembok itulah yang kulupakan. Berarti aku harus memecahkan misteri dibaliknya sekarang juga atau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa tidur," Ucap IA yang masih mengamati lubang berbentuk huruf 'I' itu.

IA sudah mengetahui bahwa untuk mengetahui rahasia dibalik tembok itu, ia harus mencari sesuatu atau kunci yang juga mempunyai bentuk huruf 'I'. Oleh karena itu, ia mencari kunci itu di semua tempat yang bisa ia pikirkan. Tengah mencari, IA mengingat masa lalunya. Ia selalu menyimpan atau bisa dibilang menyembunyikan sesuatu di bawah sofa. Karena itu, ia pun memeriksa semua sofa di sekelilingnya.

"Ada kunci tapi, ini bukan kunci berbentuk huruf 'I'," Ucap IA sambil mengambil kunci yang ia temukan. Di kunci itu ada sebuah ukiran yang bertulis huruf 'S'.

"Tadi huruf 'I', sekarang huruf 'S'…," Batin IA yang sedang mengeluh.

"Kalau ada kuncinya berarti tinggal mencari pintunya," Ucap IA yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Pada satu titik, ia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan huruf 'S' besar tertulis pada pintunya. Sudah jelas bahwa itulah pintu yang IA cari untuk kunci yang ia temukan di bawah sofa. Ia menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya dengan kunci yang tadi ia temukan.

CLICK…pintunya terbuka.

"Kunci yang kutemukan…membuka ruangan _storage_. Apakah ruangan ini penting untuk menemukan kunci berhuruf 'I' itu? Kuselidiki saja," Ujar IA, sedikit kecewa lalu memasuki ruangan itu. Semua kotak di ruangan itu dan semua lemari dan bingkai dibuka olehnya. Ia menemukan berbagai barang yang sangat tua dan juga ada beberapa buku yang tulisannya sudah tidak bisa dibaca lagi. Ada juga beberapa patung kecil berbentuk kuda, wajah seseorang, dan sebagainya.

"Apa yang bisa kutemukan di ruangan ini? Di sini hanya ada barang-barang lama yang tidak berguna bagiku," Ucapnya dengan kesal.

"OUCH! Ittai!"

Sesuatu jatuh dari atas, menimpa kepala IA.

"Jam kecil yang mempunyai lemari dibawahnya jatuh dan menimpa kepalaku. Hebat sekali…Bagaimana jam ini bisa jatuh dari atas? Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada benda di sekelilingku," Gumam IA sambil memijat bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Dan anehnya, sejak kapan jam dinding ada lemari kecil dibawahnya?" Batin IA dengan heran. Ia pun membuka lemari itu dan seperti yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya, di dalam lemari itu adalah kunci huruf 'I' yang telah lama dicari olehnya.

"Ternyata tidak rugi jika jam ini jatuh. Aku harus cepat ke tembok itu,"

IA berdiri dari tempatnya lalu segera menuju ke tembok. Ia memasukkan kunci huruf 'I' itu ke lubang di ujung kanan bawah tembok dan tembok itu pun berhasil dibuka olehnya.

"Pola lantainya…sedikit berbeda. Beberapa ada tanda 'X' dan beberapa tidak ada. Coba ku injak yang ada tanda 'X',"

BLAM! Dari atas jatuh pisau yang panjang dan besar, menimpa lantai tanda 'X'. IA yang melihatnya pun terkejut tetapi ia hanya terdiam saja. Hanya dengan menyaksikan itu saja, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia harus berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak lantai yang salah.

"Mungkin inilah sebabnya mengapa banyak yang meninggal dalam mansion ini," Batin IA, sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan dirinya. Tanpa menunda lebih lama, IA melangkahkan kakinya dari lantai ke lantai hingga ia sampai di ujung. Karena sikap IA yang sangat hati-hati, ia dapat melewato rintangan ini, lain dengan beberapa orang yang langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berpikir. Hasilnya, mereka semua mati.

Saat IA sudah legah karena melewati rintangan tadi, di depannya sudah ada jalan setapak yang terlihat retak. IA merasa tidak nyaman untuk melangkahkan kakinya di atas jalan setapak itu karena melihaat retak-retak yang terukir di atasnya. Untuk memeriksa jalan itu, IA mengambil batu-batu yang ternyata sudah disusun rapi dalam sebuah lemari di sebelahnya dan melemparrnya ke jalan setapak itu. Dalam sekejap, sebagian besar dari jalan itu roboh dan jatuh ke lubang yang begitu dalam di bawahnya. Yang tersisa dari jalan itu hanyalah sebuah jalan kecil di ujung kiri menghubungkan ujung satu dengan ujung lainnya.

IA mengambil napas yang sangat dalam, menahannya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan napasnya untuk mengurangi ketakutannya sedikit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan kecil itu sambil berpegang erat pada tembok-tembok di sebelahnya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, PRAK! IA tersandung , membuat beberapa batu di pinggiran jatuh bersama dirinya. Untung saja IA sempat menggapai ujung jalan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengakhirkan hidupku di sini. Aku hanya akan membuat teman-temanku menangis. Aku harus cepat naik," Batin IA yang memegang erat ujung jalan dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan kuat, ia mendorong dirinya kembali ke jalan setapak sambil menghela napas. Kecelakaan ini tidak membuatnya putus asa tetapi justru membuatnya ingin cepat sampai ke ujung jalan agar dapat melihat apa yang dilindungi dibalik semua rintangan yang berbahaya ini.

Dalam beberapa menit, IA telah sampai pada ujung jalan setapak. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia duduk sebentar untuk beristirahat.

"Jika dipasang rintangan yang begitu berbahaya begini, pasti ada sesuatu yang begitu berharga jauh di balik rintangan-rintangan ini," Ucapnya sambil membangkitkan dirinya karena telah selesai beristirahat.

IA melanjutkan perjalanannya yang ternyata sudah tidak ada rintangan lagi tetapi, ia tetap harus berjalan di lorong yang begitu panjang dan gelap. Tengah berjalan dalam lorong, IA merasa tubuhnya lemah karena kurang tidur. Meskipun begitu, ia meghabiskan kekuatannya hingga ke ujung lorong. Setibanya di ujung, IA sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah pintu hitam di depannya. Sehabis itu, matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai karena dirinya yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

.

.

Yuki: Ha'i! Para readers yang sabar ya…kurang 1 chapter lagi!XD Chapter 10 nanti…Romance akan dimulai! Bukan hanya dimulai tetapi, sebagian besar mungkin 90% akan diisi oleh romance!

Oh iya…sekarang masalah internet Yuki sudah diselesaikan jadi, Yuki bisa buka fanfiction setiap hari! Bukan hanya Kamis saja…

Mohon ditunggu ya! Dan akhir kata…Review please…:3

Thank you for reading…


End file.
